


Visiting, part 9

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, NieR Reference, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spiderman reference, blowjob, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: This time, Braig will be the one who visits his family and Radiant Garden.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 2





	Visiting, part 9

**Author's Note:**

> The self indulgent fragment, as I promised, including a reference to Spiderman and Nier: Gestalt.

The week they worked inside the Demented People Wing passed really slow. The people inside there was...special, but not in the good meaning. Still, Braig and Terra worked the best they could to help the nurses inside there and making a few “friends” on the way: a very short man that used to hid his head inside Terra’s trouser legs; or a boy that believed he was a cat and had the bad habit to press and rub inappropiate parts of Braig’s body. When they finally finished their service, the director and Even told them to reunite in his office:

-Terra, Braig, you’ve done a very good service helping the nurses and doctors in the Demented People Wing. So, Even and I have talked and we want to give both of you a reward.

Braig gave a friendly nudge to Terra. Even took out two cards from his pockets and gave the orange one to Braig:

-You’ve demonstrated you deserve it, and your almost recovered mental state shows it too. This orange card allows you to get out the asylum for a day twice a week, but it’s limited to Radiant Garden.

Braig looked at the card as if it were the most valuable diamond in the world, and then, he tightly hugged Even:

-Thanks, dude! Thank you very much!

Even returned the hug and smiled too. After releasing, he gave another card to Terra:

-Because of your mild symptoms, you can leave the asylum anytime, Terra. This card is a pass from the karaoke venue that’s been inaugurated a few months ago in the capital, but I haven’t used it because...I’m not a good singer-and the scientist blushed intensively. Braig and the director of the asylum fought to contain the laugh, but Terra was polite and said:

-Thank you very much, Even-then, the young keyblade looked at the colourful pass. It has microphones and rainbows drawn, and reading it a bit, Terra saw it was a pass for two people. Feeling his heart beating faster, he looked at Braig, who was talking to Even and the director. He wasn’t the best singer (Aqua and Ven were way better than him from here to Land of Dragons), but he felt curiosity. And, honestly...he wanted to hear Braig singing too...

After a few more words, Braig didn’t take long in using his new orange card for the first time. Terra, of course, went with him, promising the little Sora to buy her a gift when they came back. Outside the asylum, Braig took deep breath and, like a child, he started to run through the flower fields and cheering. 

-Freedom! Glorious freedom!-he screamed. He thought about staying there for a while, but he remembered he had just that day, and there wasn’t time to lose. Coming back to Terra with flowers on his hair and clothes, he asked the young keyblade wielder-Let’s go to Radiant Garden, bud! I want to visit my family for once instead of waiting for them to visit me!

Terra laughed softly and they walked to Radiant Garden holding hands. Luckily, it wasn’t so far, almost twenty minutes on foot. When they reached the town square, it was almost high noon. The keyblade wielder had a mixture of memories about that place: when they visited it, ten years ago, and fought against the armored unversed with Aqua and Ven; when Xehanort possessed him and almost kills Aqua by holding her from the throat...and all the destruction he scattered even if it wasn’t really him, all the people he experimented with...all those memories filled his eyes with tears. Braig realized it:

-Hey, man, what happen? 

Terra, wiping the tears away, answered:

-N...Nothing, just...remembering...Even if I didn’t want to.

The one-eyed man pressed his shoulder softly:

-I feel your pain, bro. But you’re here to have fun, ok? 

Terra smiled softly and cleaned the remaining tears on his eyes:

-Thank you, Braig.

The guard answered with his characteristic smirk and looked at the castle, his home to which he could permanently return soon. Bitting his lower lip a bit, Braig said:

-If you don’t mind...I’d like to say hi to my family. But, hey, don’t worry! We’ll spend the rest of the day together! As if I’d leave you alone after all you did for me...

-I don’t mind, the family is really important. Give my regards to Ienzo and the others, please.

-I will. During my conversation with Even in the director’s office, he told me there was a jumble market near here. Maybe you find a new keychain for your weapon, keyslinger!-and left a laugh.

Terra laughed too and decided to go there while Braig was visiting his family in the castle. The market had lots of things, not only keychains (which he bought for himself, Aqua and Ven), there were used teddy bears, second-hand electric objects and clothes, a little stuffed animal who reminded him to Chirithy (and decided to take it as a gift for the little Sora). Without realizing, it was almost lunch time, and his stomach groaned. Returning to the town square, he didn’t found Braig there. Maybe he was still with his family in the castle, but he started to worry, so, he took his gummi phone and called him:

-Braig, where are you? It’s almost lunch time and I’m hungry.

The guard answered him:

-I was just taking a blast from the past. If you want to know where I am, it’s easy. It’s the place where we first met, ten years ago...

Terra’s heart flinched. The sewer system? Why was he there? Without thinking, he hung up the cell phone and ran there while he started to remember the first conversation he had with Braig, who was an enemy allied with Xehanort. “How things change”, Terra thought. From hate and blasting half of his face to love and fantasizing with more than hugs and kisses with him...His heart beated faster and faster until he reached the zone where both of them fought ten years ago. Apparently, there was no one there, but, almost by inertia, he looked up to the big yellow pipe where Xehanort was chained and, effectively, Braig was resting there. Terra shouted:

-Hey! What are you doing up there?

Braig smiled and said:

-Meditating, man. About the past.

-You can tell me that here, on the floor!-Terra pointed to his feet without realizing. Braig smiled and jumped from his position, making the young keyblade wielder’s heart to stop for a second until he remembered Braig’s space powers, that made the guard to land delicately on the floor, stepping with the right foot first. Terra didn’t know why, but he found it charming on its own way. Coming near him, Braig said:

-How could even imagine that being near that old coot were that troubling. I got possessed, you got possessed, Radiant Garden went to shit and my family had their hearts ripped from their bodies. Almost nothing...However...sometimes I imagined how things would have been if I hadn’t helped him or you hadn’t followed him like you did...

Terra crossed his arms. Maybe nothing of all they suffered would have happened: Braig and him would never got possessed, Aqua wouldn’t had spent ten years imprisoned and Ventus wouldn’t had fallen on a deep slumber. But that was one of multiple possibilities that they could never know. Braig teleported through the platform and started to remember too:

-This is the place where we fought. It was ten years ago, but I feel it has been ages. Don’t you feel the same, Terra?

-A little. You were teleporting fast and shooting at me from the place you jumped while I wasn’t able to protect myself, and those arrows really hurt-he smiled a bit.

-Yeah. And the same where I shouted at that old coot that I didn’t sign to be a collateral damage. Sadly, my shots didn’t affect him. I’d had saved all of us lots of miseries-and smirked.

Terra sighed:

-But the past is in the past, and we can’t change it. But we can decide our futures, especially that both of us are back in our respectives bodies now.

Braig popped upside down right in front of Terra:

-Look at you, Hot Stuff. How adult and mature you are now-Braig said while he put his wolfish grin again. Terra laughed a bit and answered back:

-I just say what I think-and then, his right hand moved to stroke Braig’s eyepatch again, making the guard to shiver like the other day; and moved it to his hair. And, unable to hold himself back, Terra kissed Braig right on his lips while the guard stayed upside down. With the other hand, Terra caressed Braig’s neck and grabbed his bandanna. On his side, Braig wasn’t less, and wanted to feel the soft keyblade wielder’s hair on his hands too. They kissed until Terra’s stomach sounded again, which made the two men to separate and laugh. Posing again on the ground, Braig said:

-Let’s feed the monster you have on your insides, man. I know a place that serves really good tacos.

-Tacos? Really?-Terra laughed, but he was so hungry that he would eat a whole restaurant in seconds. He let Braig to guide him and both had a good meal and conversation, more relaxed and less centered in the past: Braig greeted his family and told he could go out from the asylum twice a week; and Terra showed what he bought on the street markets, giving the one-eyed guard what he bought for him: an old sniper lens transformed into a keychain. And of course, the stuffed animal he bought for the little Sora.

Braig thanked the gift and, after filling their stomachs, they went to the karaoke venue. It was a bit different from the other businesses in Radiant Garden, but it looked really fun. Using the pass Even gave to him, both got a room where they could sing. Braig was the first, of course, singing a really old song that Terra heard from his master, Eraqus:

Kuwata tsunowo vralai  
Tsuriji pufuralekai  
Kwondzuvai undovartsu wronduwail  
Tjortetei jeki liago  
Jiunmata ivelischpfuli  
Neftyoma sorepiyamei  
Schijiyako alefni fatalliliya  
Nic'hpisfa unhoreselye... 

Singing, Braig’s voice sounded curious, but he really liked it, and wished he could hear it more often. After that, it was Terra’s turn, and his cheeks turned red of shyness. Still, Braig convinced him to sing, and he did it, a bit nervous:

In you and I there's a new land Yeah  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary now  
Where fears and lies melt away...

Braig cheered, whistling and clapping while he sipped a glass of beer. When Terra finished with his face completely red, Braig had the idea to sing as a duet. Changing the song and holding Terra’s hand, he started to sing first:

How did I live in a kingdom of thieves  
And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean

Terra looked at Braig, and, breathing while the hold on his hand tightened, he followed him:

You're only everything I ever dreamed  
Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of  
You must be kidding me, did you really think  
I could say no 

Braig smiled to the young keyblade wielder, and then, the two started to sing at the same time: 

I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna knowI really don't get what everyone else believes

Terra started to feel that his shyness was fading away slowly as they kept singing that beautiful song:

...But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know

Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times  
Cross the line 

Those verses really hit them, because when they just finished the song, they started to kiss again, stroking each other body. Suddenly, they remembered they were in a public place, and a scandal was the last thing Braig wanted (and have his precious orange card retired). So, they exited the karaoke venue and, holding Terra’s hand strongly, they ran to the castle directly to Braig’s bedroom. Right there, they kissed passionately, almost tearing their clothes and caressing their bodies on the soft bed. 

Having the young keyblade wielder naked right under him made Braig to feel a rush of endearment and excitement at the same time. On Terra’s sight. the vision of a fully nude Braig was new for him, arousing his mind and body. The one-eyed man, who was sitting astride, realized it:

-It’s that your keyblade or you’re just happy to see me?

Terra laughed at that and, grabbing Braig’s face gently, he kissed him again on his lips, digging his hands on his back. After a few minutes, they separated again and Braig, spreading Terra’s legs carefully, started to lick the tip of his dick, making the young keyblade wielder to emit a delicious moan. There where soft and ticklish enough to excite Terra, who never did this before. Quickly, the licks turned faster, feeling the guard’s mouth reaching the base while his hand squeezed his balls. Terra didn’t want to scream loudly, but he wasn’t able to hold the moans back. Braig stopped to catch his breath and gave the keyblade wielder an impish smile while he took a bottle of lube from his bedside table and said:

-I hope you like raspberries, Hot Stuff-and he poured it on his hand, putting it on Terra’s hole, making the young man to moan again. With his face flushed with arousal and a bit of shame, he said:

-I...It’s my first time...Please, be gentle...

Braig smirked and left some kisses on Terra’s neck before entering him with care. Terra bit his lip. It felt tight, and so good at the same time...And when Braig’s lenght was completely inside him, the keyblade wielder saw the stars. Each thrust felt great, hitting his prostate over and over again while the speed increased, mixing his moans with Braig’s ones in pure pleasure. “I wish this never ends...” Terra’s thought while he started to feel he was near to cum:

-Braig, I’m...I’m-and he couldn’t end the sentence, because his load was fully released, leaving big white strands on their stomachs. Braig, moaning, said:

-Your first...orgasm, isn’t it?-he teased. After that, he released inside Terra, emiting a loud groan that must have been heard in the whole castle.

Taking some breath again, Braig too himself out of Terra and lay on the bed with him, kissing his cheek.

-That was...fantastic...Terra said.

-Yeah...-Braig said, still catching his breath and covering both of them with the blankets before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Terra, opening his eyes widely:* I hope your family didn't hear us!  
> *Dilan:* O_O  
> *Ienzo:* 0_0  
> *Eraqus and Xehanort in Heaven:* ...astonishing...


End file.
